


I'm Sorry

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Exploration of thoughts, What-If, repost from FanFiction.net, vaugue spoiler but if you are on ao3 you probably don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: I had a question of what was Desmond thinking when he stabbed Lucy, and this is what came out of it. Welcome back from your three-week Indian wedding gift to spinhina but she probably won't read it. Whatever.Repost from fanfiction.net





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinhina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spinhina).



> So this is an old story I made on fanfiction.net user Lethe-the-Dragon. I am transferring my works and I did go through and edit slightly. So consider this a better version of 2014 me.
> 
> This work was also a gift to an irl friend who I have no clue if is on AO3. 
> 
> Italics are actual dialogue from the game.
> 
> Original link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10063989/1/I-m-Sorry

The minute I touched the piece of Eden, I knew something was wrong. I was frozen, a force invaded me, a force I had never felt before. My body shuddered as I lost control of my motor functions. It wasn't me in control of my body anymore. 

I yelled out,  _ "What's happening? I can't move!"  _

The flashing gold light pulsed around me as I held the Apple. 

_ Your DNA communes with the Apple, you have activated it.  _

_ "Let me go!"  _

I tried to fight the force but it refused to release me. 'Why was it forcing me to do its will? Wait, was everyone frozen? That was bad, what if I needed back-up and didn't have it? Worse, what if I attacked them while they were powerless?' 

_ The 72nd day before your moment of awakening, you were earthed from our loins and the loins of our enemies. The end and the beginning who we abhor and honor. The final journey commences. There is one who accompanies you to the gate.  _

'Who was this Voice talking about?' I believed in all of them to stand by my side. And why couldn't I still not move, 'dammit!' 

_ She lies not within our sight. The cross darkens the horizon.  _

I could feel my body move, but it wasn't due to me. I was moving and I was watching, but I wasn't in control. The voice was manipulating my body like a puppet and I was powerless to stop it from using me. I was stuck.

_ "What are you doing?!" _ I cried out. 'No, please, please don't make me attack my friends. Don't do that to me. Please, if there is any god out there, don't let the Voice do this!'

_ The path must be opened. You cannot escape your part in this. The scales shall be balanced.  _

'What did she mean by that?' The Apple in my hands started to glow brighter and brighter, to the point where it was painful to look at. I took steps towards Lucy. 

_ "Stop, please." _ I begged but the Voice had no mercy upon me, and forced me to keep moving. 

_ You know very little. We must guide you.  _

My hidden blade popped out and I was terrified. I didn't know what was about to happen nor did I know why. All I knew was that I was about to stab Lucy and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

_ Cease your struggle. _

I cried out  _ "NO!" _ but I knew it was going to be fruitless, the Voice wanted Lucy dead, and I was the conduit to make it happen. 

My arm moved forward.

I stabbed her.

Our bodies were frozen as the Voice continued to speak to me. Her body was stuck to my blade. My crime and betrayal was immortalized in this place of frozen time.

_ It is done. The way lies all before you. Only she remains to be found. Awaken the sixth. Go. ALONE!  _

With that last word, I collapsed with the Apple still in my hand. And as my eyes closed, I could see Lucy's face; stuck in the form that the Voice had forced me to kill while she was frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15Cv0WeaWN0 for having subtitles on. When I first made this, I had to guess at what Juno was saying and it was rough.


End file.
